VOS
by NowhereGirlKirkland
Summary: "Si algún día nos cruzamos no, respondas ni hagas caso a los subtítulos que bajo mi sonrisa sabes ver" después de terminar dos años de relación, una discucion y reclamos, algo pasa sumamente importante en la vida de Arthur. semi-lemon. etc. medio fluff(?
1. Chapter 1

**_N/A_**: Hey Chicos, perdón esto es por compensación a que no estoy subiendo mis capítulos regularmente. Es pequeño creo yo… Es un One shoot, el primero basado en la canción de V.O.S de la Oreja de Vangoh y el Segundo igual solo que de Geografìa... uhg lo se soy demasiado rara. Espero les guste yo los hago con mucho amor (?, no es decir los hago porque quiero que se sientan queridos por mí.

**_Advertencias_**: NADA.

**_Aclaraciones:_** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo soy una portavoz del yaoi… implícito y explicito. Espero les agrade.

¡Comencemos… Rueda la cinta Alfred! *_noten a Alfred rodando como hámster en una ruedita_*

* * *

_"Si algún día nos cruzamos no, respondas ni hagas caso a los subtítulos que bajo mi sonrisa sabes ver"_

Se habían peleado.

Sí.

Habían roto la relación de ya dos años.

Sí.

No llevaban ni tres semanas sin verse después de haber terminado, y Arthur Kirkland, Ingles orgulloso de ojos verdes, cabello alborotado rubio y piel blanca con cejas espesas ya extrañaba a su ex novio americano. La nostalgia lo había invadido completamente, tenia aun la costumbre de ponerse en el pequeño sillón junto a la ventanilla tomando un té como lo hacía cuando venía de su trabajo directo a su casa a verlo. Cada vez se repetía que era un idiota por seguir esperando que el regresara, dibujando después de empañar el cristal un tres en raya y empatarlo contando los minutos.

Rio un poco, haciéndose un ovillo en sí mismo—que estúpido debo verme… esperar a que regrese sin más—comento levantándose de su asiento, mirando la sala todo en silencio, más calmado de lo que él quisiera, a estas horas el americano estaría estallando la puerta, obviamente no literalmente; gritando a todo pulmón que había llegado y que tenía hambre, a pesar de que trabajaba en el McDonals.

Sí, Arthur había sido una vez arrastrado por la rana de Francis, un chico Francés sumamente amoroso… por no decir pervertido, a comer unas hamburgesas y ahí lo conoció, al principio pensó que era sumamente raro que el chico preguntara bastantes cosas y que en su descanso se le acercase a platicar. Poco después se encontró a si mismo regresando a ese local de comida rápida casi todos los días.

Habían empezado bien y bueno habían terminado por varias razones, la primera era por su edad y por que los padres de Alfred F. Jones, un joven americano sumamente simpático pero con el carácter de un crio de 10 no tomaban la relación bien.

Ahora estaba perdiéndose en si mismo, su rutina diaria de esperar al chico, salir de un lado a otro y regresar a casa era sumamente agotador, excitante y satisfactorio. Todo al mismo tiempo, pero como ya no estaba Arthur tenía que ver como compensaba el tiempo después de su trabajo en la librería local para no pensar en el menor, aunque siempre terminaba deprimido y sintiéndose culpable por romper con él. Lo había visto un par de ocasiones después de que rompieron, con una chica él le había mirado sorprendido por estar en el establecimiento donde trabajaba y Arthur simplemente había sonreído.

Ahora mismo estaba en el establecimiento, había llegado con Francis a este, bajando del automóvil con suma pesadez, suspirando como un imbécil; tenía que ser ese maldito lugar y bendito a la vez… se las cobraría a Francis luego. Entraron y los verdes buscaban a alguien en especial hasta topar con los azules… Alfred estaba hablando animadamente con una muchacha de ojos cafés oscuros y cabellos negros, esta le indico al oji-azul que habían llegado y que él había llagado vio su cara sorprenderse para mirarlo directamente

"_Dios mío trágame_" pensó el inglés alzando la mirada después de ver sus pies para sonreírle al estadounidense mientras agitaba su mano en forma de saludo, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si aquellas lagrimas que había derramado nunca existieran como si jamás hubiera existido ese hecho inminente que dejo que la relación diera tope y terminara.

Alfred sabia que esa sonrisa no era verdadera, sabía que quería encubrir todo su dolor de estar ahí mismo sentado esperando a que Francis como todas las veces llevase su pedido a la mesa. Estaba viendo como sonreía, no sabía si sentirse mal o simplemente le daba asco que la sonrisa que llevaba en esos momentos, sabiendo que no era verdadera y que la verdadera la había destrozado cuando decidieron terminar. Suspiro amargamente yendo por los pedidos de Francis y cuando regreso… Arthur ya no estaba ahí. Se había retirado.

Arthur por su parte estaba de camino a casa, no había necesidad de ir en transporte por el estaba bien ir a pie, no le interesaba que estuviese lloviendo y que hubiera varias personas empujándolo por todas partes para que se quitara en medio de su camino.

-Ni un mes… y ya me siento miserable—había llegado al parque donde había empezado todo. Cuando Alfred le había pedido salir con el y ser su novio, había empezado en ese parque, en esa misma banca donde ahora sus lagrimas rondaban completamente, aunque la lluvia lo cubría, hasta sentir a alguien frente de el—Francis… si te vienes a burlar mejor lárgate—comento en un susurro, escucho que se aclaraban la garganta y soltaba un suspiro

-Viejo… irte en medio de la lluvia así como así es además de estúpido… irresponsable—comento la voz aniñada y alegre de Alfred quien, estaba en frente de pie del inglés mirando a otro lado sumamente sonrojado

* * *

Es un One Shoot al final de todo. pero dividido en dos partes. Mañana sin falta la segunda no se la pierdan (?


	2. Geografia

Me doy cuenta que cada que quiero traerles un fic largo me interrumpen los padres. ._. Asi que hoy les dejo esto... y lo otro que ya veràn. Y por mis otros fics, si los terminare. De hecho ya tengo capitulos de cada uno, completo me falta el otro para subir dos o tres el mismo dia no se preocupen! Ya lo tengo resuelto!.

Aja, Arthie se nos puso lloron anda de bipolar en este fic perdonenme. Amo a Arthur de bipolar.

* * *

_"Me gustaría inventar un país contigo, Y que limite al este con mil amigos, al sur con tus pasiones y al oeste con el mar, al norte con los secretos que nunca te digo para gobernarlos de cerca si los quieres conquistar."_

Alzo la vista, ahí estaba el americano, asombrado, mostrando esa sonrisa que encubría todos los sentimientos, esa asquerosa falsa sonrisa que hacía parecer que todo estaba bien, sus ojos mostraban algunos signos de haber llorado y Alfred estaba de igual manera aliviado y a la vez enojado. ¿Aliviado?, si de saber que Arthur también sentía esas ganas de llorar aun a un mes de haber terminado la relación. Se sentó junto a el mientras la lluvia cubría a ambos de la misma manera, bajo lentamente la cabeza en señal de querer llorar.

-¿Sabes?... –rompió el silencio después de unos minutos, sonriendo de manera melancólica y triste sin mostrar su rostro a Arthur quien lo miraba atento—ver esa sonrisa no me hace sentir mejor…, me hace sentir la peor basura en la tierra… saber que, esa sonrisa es completamente falsa y que es parte mi culpa… no me hace sentir bien –había comenzado a llorar por alguna razón, la lluvia ceso, y solo podía escucharse el replique de algunas gotas caer en el pavimento producto de su olvido. Le miro, la mirada de Alfred helo a Arthur por completo, solo había visto llorar al estadounidense una vez, aquella cuando se le fue informado que su querido abuelo había fallecido producto de un paro respiratorio hace un año atrás—por que las cosas no pueden ser como antes… esto es una mierda

Arthur estaba por su parte riendo. Alfred le miro sorprendido ¿Por qué exactamente se estaba riendo cuando quería ser serio?... frunció el ceño, limpiándose las lagrimas que salían solas de sus azules ojos. Suspiro en su enojo pasándose sus dedos por sus facciones. Arthur aun seguía riendo pero un poco más bajo, soltó la ultima risilla y miro al americano atentamente, quien no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le pasaba al ingles.

-Alfred… dime… ¿Por qué dejamos de ser novios?—la pregunta había sorprendido al americano de sobremanera, mirándolo antes de dar su respuesta que simplemente fue "no tengo idea del porque" cosa que hizo que Arthur riera de nueva cuenta—Sabes… Esto es demasiado estúpido…

-¿Enserio crees eso?—Alfred había pensado en usar sarcasmo pero no había funcionado, en lugar de eso había sonado como una pregunta normal cosa que hizo que Arthur le mirara con el ceño fruncido—Oh vamos es decir… ¿q-quieres r-regresar?—pregunto temeroso, esperaba un no como respuesta, no que el chico balbuceara por unos minutos y le tomara de la mano regresándolos a casa donde solían estar la mayor parte del tiempo—

No era que Arthur, nunca lo hubiera hecho o que era un ninfomano, llegaban a tener intimidad muy pocas veces, por bastantes razones.

En cuanto llegaron tendieron sus ropas por todo el suelo, dejando un rastro únicamente, Alfred dejaba un rastro de caricias y besos en el cuerpo de Arthur, dejando que todas aquellas sensaciones salieran a flote junto con todos los sentimientos que tenía, haciendo que cada beso y cada movimiento fuesen únicos, dejando que sus emociones los llevasen al límite cada vez mas.

La mañana del día siguiente no tardo en llegar dejando ver a dos personas abrazadas o más bien… a un chico con ojos azules completamente abrazado a su almohada. Suspiro agotado levantándose, mirando a todos lados, hoy tocaba el turno de la tarde así que no había problema en levantarse lo más tarde que quisiera, dejo su almohada para entrar al baño, sin notar su desnudez.

-¡Que rayos haces aquí sal del maldito baño Bloody git!—grito histérico el ingles que en esos momentos se estaba bañando, cubriendo su desnudez con sus manos y la cortina de la regadera—

-Oh vamos Arthur… no es como si no te hubiese visto ya desnudo—comento sonriendo el americano, guiñándole un ojo, dejando al muchacho mas rojo que un tomate.

Si, así empezaban los días que pasaban juntos, era más que obvio que eran de nuevo pareja… y bueno, esta vez nada podría separarlos.

-oye Arthur—ese era Alfred en la cocina, después de la pelea en el baño que habían tenido, ahora el ingles preparaba el desayuno aunque le saliera completamente quemado, el americano siempre negaba de su habilidad para la cocina, no quería que Arthur se sintiera mal—Quiero hacerte una pregunta…

-Uhm… ¿que es Alfred? –pregunto sirviendo las cosas en un plato para el chico, quien sonreía en esos momentos, mientras esperaba y rezaba por el la comida de su novio no lo matara—

-Bueno –comenzó jugando con sus dedos, sonrojándose en el proceso, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se agachaba completamente—quiero que te cases conmigo porque hace mucho tiempo que quería preguntarte esto incluso antes de que pasara lo que había pasado y había estado comple… Arthur ¿Estas llorando?—pregunto el estadounidense—

_No estoy llorando idiota… son ideas tuyas! –Complemento el otro limpiándose las lágrimas afirmando con su cabeza la respuesta del americano—

Bien dicen que después de las cosas malas vienen las cosas buenas.

* * *

_Eso es todo por hoy chicos... me pase de v**** por que fui bien culera y los deje colgados_

_Descuiden no volvera a suceder. ah si y subire los one-shoot mas seguido creo. en compensacion y ya no los dividire es horrible dividirlos._


End file.
